Closeted Feelings
by strong man
Summary: John thinks that he may have fallen in love with his commissioner, but he undecided whether he is gay or bisexual and having developed sexual feelings to add on so he turns to the only person who understands him though that may complicate things when Smirov asks him for what assumes to be a date in his mind. It wasn't going great for him as well cause he has a family he loves.


_**This is my first fanfic of the brand new game called, Blacksad.**_

 _ **Description: This game is coming out later this year, I imagine that it'll be like every other, you know creating your own story**_

 _ **Date:**_ December 3, 2018

 _ **Pairing:**_ John Blacksad/Smirov **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

One cold night in New Orlands, at the apartment and John was sitting at his desk, typing a letter for his anniversary with his co-worker and best friend, Smirov and was seriously think hard about what to say. His wife was waiting for John to get in bed. "Darling, when are you coming to bed? Alma Mayer pulled back the sheets, revealing a side-boob and her extended leg "I'm feeling very lonely" He said in a seductive tone. "I can't right now, I'm almost done writing this letter," Her husband said and that's when Alma got out to better subdue him "Alright, you win" He gave up and got up from his chair then his girlfriend jumped into his arms as she had succeeded in seducing him then kissed him cheek "we're gonna have some fun tonight, tiger' She was, stroking his cheek into a full-on kiss witch John had gone with for a sake of keeping her happy but was "he" happy cause being the ladies man that he is, he conceded in catering to her every whim so walked to their bed. Alma giggles as she was dropped on the bed then out of his own kink, he whipped out his dick by unbuttoning his pants as well as taking off the rest of his clothing through his wife could see that he was envisioning something in his head.

"Honey, are you not feeling well? She asked. "Uh no," he faked coughed "maybe I'll just sleep on the couch" He cleared his head "Mmm, something is troubling him and I'm going to find out," She said to herself as she watches John open the door to go downstairs.

 **(0)**

John Blacksad looked back to see if his wife was still in hearing range, she wasn't so he plopped back on his torn up red couch and sighed until he felt this urgency masturbate "What is this? He was looking at his erected penis and it was uncontrollable "this doesn't make any sense, my wife is upstairs and yet, I feel drawn to someone else" He was having a Spin The Bottle moment here and the arrow that was spinning had zero women on it, but his penis selected the perfect cure.

His mind was at a blank like it was creating fog to play the guessing game so he had to think hard about who this mysterious person was though it did give him a rather starter clue. His eyes were only visible through the darkness, but in reality, he was stroking away and it felt somewhat good. "Smi" He was putting his head back and moaned but stopped himself cause he was trying to say Smirov **'s** name. "Wait, could I have been thinking about him this whole time," He thought, neither of us are gay plus we have beautiful women" He shook his head, denying the fact, but maybe he does fantasize about him sometime. He slapped himself cause he was not a cheater. He sat up "I need a smoke" he pulled out a cigar and a lighter than started to relax until his phone vibrated on the little table next to him. "Please don't be" He couldn't strain the pain, but unfortunately, it was. He slowly turned to the phone, hoping that it would just go right to voicemail though that only made it even harder to not ignore his intentional sexual desires. Luckily, it had gone to voicemail. 'Fuck, that was a close one" He said before breathing a sigh of relief until it rang again, giving John the impression that he really needed him.

On the other hand, he knew that Smirov was thinking he doesn't to be in a partnership anymore, John cherished that more than anything in the world. He snapped out of his worries and answered the phone. "Smirov, it's almost nine" He whispered cause he was under the cover of darkness "I know" The German Shepherd was in the basement cause he gave his wife some pills to help her sleep. He took a minute to gather his reasoning, but feared that he could turn into trouble for their friendship, but there was something about John Blacksad that just made him feel like they could be more "I want to take you out for coffee" He pulled his eyes with depression then bit his lips on what was going to be the outcome till he heard him hang up.

That was it, Smirov was devastated, he got up and felt like throwing himself against the wall hard enough to make him spill blood, He walked to the wall and stared at it with enough force to do his deed. His heart broke and tears ran down his face after suffering from the pain that was a rejection "I fucking knew it, why couldn't I just show some sympathy" He said through his tears, trying to hold them back. The heartbreaking rejection "Geez, what was I thinking about taking him out for coffee. He really wasn't prepared and what made him go homo like that "It must've sounded like I was asking him for a date, but I have a wife and two beautiful children. He just walked back and forth while digging his hands into his head "What the hell, I'd be stupid enough to think he would willingly accept my offer. "I could've said; it's been such a long time since we had a coffee together so why don't we reminisce. That would be good enough, but it was possibly too late now.

 ** _I just know that I'm gonna get my ass handed to me for not reading the Spanish comics, published by French people witch it interesting cause it looks pretty good. Furthermore, since this is going to be like a Telltale-style game, I normally shape it up to see what fits for my fanfics. The ship was inspired by alpha0 & dasaod_** _ **who worked on a special art project together, you can look for yourselves on**_ _ **Furaffninity to see what I'm talking about cause it's really a masterpiece**_


End file.
